shinobicraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki Osamu
Uzumaki Osamu (うずまき 修) is an S-Ranked Missing-Nin from the village of Konohagakure. He comes from a portion of the Uzumaki that fled to Konohagakure after the village of Uzushiogakure was destroyed. Background Osamu was born in Konohagakure to mother Uzumaki Satomi and father''' Uzumaki Souta. At an early age his paents, both Jashinists, exposed him to the jashinist world, making him immortal and teaching him the unique jutsu such as Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood. He mastered these jutsu by the age of 11. When he was 12 Konohagakure found out about the things that had been happening with his parents and him, and an unsolved string of murders had been solved as them and Osamu were the ones who had killed the people in his training. Osamu, a prodigy much more talented in his jutsu than his parents, fled Konohagakure, never looking back to see what had happened to them. In the time that he was in Konoha on the side of his parents training, he trained in the academy, graduating and becoming a genin at the age of 9, and becoming a Chūnin at the age of 10. After fleeing form Konoha, Osamu became a mercenary, selling his skills for money to buy food and clothes so he could survive untill the age of 15. At the age of 15, Osamu finally realized after all of the killing he had done as a mercenary, that his true target should be Konohagakure. He decided to devote his life to killing off Kono-Nin, whether or not it meant the destruction of the village he wanted to kill them, so recently, at the age of 18, he finds himself in a small corner of Konohagakure, watching and waiting for the right time to reveal himself. And maybe even find his parents if they survived... Personality Years of killing and other things that come with being a mercenary have rendered Osamu cold towards mostly all people, but there are the select few who find their way into his heart, but he closes these people out because they always end up dead. Osamu internalizes all of his emotions but it comes out whenever he sees people terrorized by Shinobi or whenever he sees the homeless scrounging for food, as he understands their troubles. There is nothing Osamu loves more than attention, he wants people to look at him, to stare at him, with jelousy, or for any other reason they wish. Osamu is annoyingly confident... btw... Appearance Osamu is tall and pale, with a lean body, Bright grayish-blue eyes, and duller than the usual Uzumaki red hair. He generally wears tight fit combat ready clothing at all times with as much skin revealed as possible to have easy access whenever he is using his Jashinist jutsu to kill others, as well as a large loose fitting long coat held closed with a chain (See Minato) that is slate gray, and a silver jashinist symbol necklace,. His clothing consists of Blacks, reds, purples, whites, and grays in various combinations, generally in expensive looking complex patterns as to draw attention. Osamu carries a special made Yari on his back with an exceptionally long waved red blade and a shorter than usual black pole that is attached to a long rope (Like Hidan's scyth thingy.) His posture is slightly hunched, yet still tall and proud and in conversation he makes unwavering eye contact and speaks loud and clear. Abilities '''Ninjutsu: Osamu is a master of the Hiden Jashanist techniques, but a lot of his other Ninjutsu is very basic, but still there. Sōjutsu: Osamu mastered the use of his afformentioned Yari very early in his life, he is able to fight solely with it but prefers to stop fighting at the point he draws blood. He can fight with it either the traditional way, with slashes and thrusts, but he usually fights with is controlling it through the rope ( Again, like Hidan.) Tantojutsu: '''Osamu carries a straight double edged tanto of about a foot long to inflict damage on himself when using his Jashinist techniques, but cannot use it sufficiently in battle. '''Fuinjutsu: Osamu is not able to use Uzumaki Fuinjutsu but he is able to create simple thin chakra chains for very practical and every day uses but not for the bigger things (Like BA kushina who could restrain Kurama with them.). --Aiko Niigata (talk) 00:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Characters